Luis López
Luis Fernando López (1983 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y como protagonista en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Luis tiene 25 años y tiene ascendencia dominicana, aunque nació en Liberty City. Luis es el guardaespaldas personal de Anthony Prince. Además por ser asociado Anthony a la Familia Ancelotti, Luis también deberá serlo, ya que Luis es su guardaespaldas. Luis es un miembro importante de la banda callejera Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers, ya que tiene un pequeño club el cual es protegido y vigilado por los miembros de la banda. Según la Base de datos del LCPD, Luis fue arrestado en dos ocasiones, la primera en 2001 por robo de vehículos y la segunda detención fue durante el 2003 por agresión. Además es el asesino de Mori Green, miembro importante de la Mafia Judia. Físico y personalidad Es un joven moreno claro, de una altura aproximada de 1.85 , es el guardaespaldas personal de Tony Prince. Historia Antes de GTA IV Liberty City, 2000 El reformatorio thumb|250px|right|El tráiler de Luis López. Luis fue enviado a un reformatorio cuando tenía solo 17 años, ya que había disparado a un profesor de su escuela, que "sentía algo" por su hermana. Según él, intentaron inculcarlo en la historia esa de "es por tu bien", pero no funcionó demasiado bien. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 El robo al banco Luis espera en la cola del banco, junto con thumb|200px|Luis en la cola del [[Bank of Liberty.]]Eugene Reaper. Llegan Niko Bellic, Michael Keane, Patrick y Derrick McReary, los cuales roban el banco, mientras que Luis y Eugene toman el rol de rehenes. Luego Eugene habla a escondidas con Luis y le comenta que pertenece a un club de armas, y que va a darles una lección a los ladrones. Luis le asegura que será una mala idea, y Luis no se equivocaba, ya que Eugene resulta ser fusilado por los ladrones, después de matar a Michael Keane. Luego los ladrones se van y Luis se marcha del local, un poco aturdido. (En la versión de la historia con Niko Bellic, se le puede disparar sin que él te haga nada, aunque se recuperaría en el hospital y no moriría). El trato en el museo Ray Boccino le cuenta a Niko Bellic que ha conseguido varios diamantes de Anthony, así que Niko los cambiará por dinero a la Mafia Judia. Anthony intenta recuperar los diamantes, ya que durante el intercambio, Luis mata a uno de los compradores y arruina totalmente el cambio. Luego del ataque durante el intercambio, la Mafia Judia le declara la guerra a Ray, ya que lo culpan del ataque de Luis. Durante el ataque Luis asesina a Mori Green de un disparo con una AK-47. Después López tiene que escapar del museo en un helicóptero. Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Gracie Ancelotti fue secuestrada por Niko Bellic y Patrick McReary, pero los Ancelotti acuerdan un intercambio, el cual se lleva a cabo en la planta de tratamiento de aguas residuales de la Isla de Carga. Todos desconfían de todos, pero eso llega a su fin, ya que Luis deja los diamantes en el suelo y le ordena a Patrick que suelte a Gracie. Luego Gracie corre con Luis y Anthony, los cuales se marchan, pero Niko y Packie se quedan y Bulgarin les roba los diamantes. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 Perdiendo los diamantes Ray Boccino le encarga a Johnny Klebitz robar unos diamantes a Luis y a Tony, los cuales se encuentran en un intercambio. Luego de que Johnny Klebitz y sus moteros irrumpan en la escena, los diamantes son robados por los compradores, los cuales escapan. Johnny luego de perseguir a los compradores, los mata y les quita los diamantes, para luego ser puestos en bolsas de basura. Luis y Antony escapan enfurecidos, buscando recuperar los diamantes. Recuperando los diamantes Más tarde, Luis irrumpe en el trato en el museo, pero esta vez el protagonista el Johnny Klebitz, el cual escapa con el dinero, igual que Niko Bellic e Isaac Roth. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 Ayudando a Gay Tony Inicialmente, Luis se encuentra atrapado en el Bank of Liberty, siendo rehén de un atraco bastante familiar en caso de haber jugado GTA IV. Un tipo empieza a hablarle por lo bajo, diciéndole que puede matarles y ser héroe, ya que tiene licencia para portar armas. Luis le sugiere no hacerlo, pero el tipo lo ignora. En un momento, los atracantes empiezan a discutir y él se levanta y le dispara a uno de ellos, matándolo. Dos de los demás atracantes lo matan frente a Luis. Al irse los atracantes, Luis sale del banco y se aleja de la zona. En ese momento, decide llamar a su jefe para explicarle lo ocurrido. Luego, llama a su madre para decirle como estaba. Mientras tanto, llega al piso de Tony. En ese momento, llegan Rocco Pelosi y su tío Vince, quienes vienen a "cobrar" su dinero. Al irse, se burlan de Luis, por lo que este se enfurece y pregunta a Tony quienes son, a lo que él no le da importancia. Ambos salen de camino hacia uno de sus clubes. Al llegar, el portero insiste a Tony en que quiere pasar a trabajar en su otro club, pero Tony no se lo permite. Acto seguido, Luis y Tony emprenden rumbo al Maisonnete. En el club, Luis se encuentra con Rique y Mando, sus amigos de la infancia. Este decide llevarlos a Northwood, y dejarlos en su apartamento. Luego, Luis llega a su piso franco, desde donde llama a Tony, quién le dice que se pase por el Maisonette pronto. Al reencontrarse, Tony le admite a Luis que está perdido, que va a perder la posesión de sus clubes y su dinero, por culpa de su novio y las drogas que consume. Pero decide hacer una visita a Rocco Pelosi, para ver en que podían ayudarle. Este pretende sustraerle cierta información a un sujeto, por lo cual Luis lo "tortura" un poco a distancia. Mientras tanto, aparecen tres camionetas cuyos ocupantes abren fuego contra Rocco. Aquí todos deben escapar del club de golf, perdiéndolas de vista. Luis deja a Tony en su piso, y se despide. Su madre y sus amigos Luis va a ver a su madre, como de costumbre. Se da cuenta de que esta acumuló una deuda con un tal Mr. Santo, y decide ayudarla a saldar dicha deuda. Él tiene dos opciones: En un antro de lucha, debe luchar contra dos tipos, negarse a rivalizar con un tercero y luego matar a Santo, o luchar contra tres tipos considerando la deuda como pagada. No importa que se elija, no afectará la trama futura. Luego, Luis se encuentra en la calle a sus amigos de la infancia, Armando y Henrique, quienes están vendiendo droga (y precisan ayuda para ello). Los tres se dirigen a East Hook, donde han programado un trato de heroína con un tal Papi. La policía irrumpe en el trato, y todos deben escapar a como dé lugar. Posteriormente, Luis les ayuda a proteger y trasladar un cargamento de heroína. Hermanos Kibbutz A través del Gay Tony, Luis conoce a Mori Kibbutz, hermano de Brucie Kibbutz (rostro familiar si se ha jugado GTA IV), un tipo que le debe dinero a Tony, y que precisa un favor. Luis le ayuda a matar a un grupo de traficantes con los que alguna vez trabajó, y lo echaron de sus negocios. Más trabajo para Rocco Pelosi precisa que Tony y Luis le hagan un favor, y que le hagan una visita a las triadas para tratar un tema de licencias. Sin embargo, las cosas se salen de su lugar y ahora deben salir del edificio abriéndose paso a tiros entre los mafiosos orientales. Como siempre, Luis deja a Tony en su casa para finalizar el trabajo. El árabe multimillonario Luis comienza a trabajar para Yusuf Amir, un promotor inmobiliario multimillonario procedente de Emiratos Árabes Unidos. Como primer trabajo, le ordena robarle a un traficante muy conocido, su helicóptero personal, para regalárselo a su padre. Este helicóptero se encuentra en el yate del traficante, el cual está navegando por el sur de la ciudad. A la mitad del vuelo de retorno (tras haber robado con éxito la aeronave), Yusuf le ordena a Luis por teléfono que quiere ver al traficante y a sus hombres muertos. Luis retorna hacia el yate, y lo destruye con sus potentes armas. Algunos sobrevivientes y sus botes son posteriormente destruidos también por Luis en el helicóptero. [left|Los trabajos para Yusuf|260px En el siguiente trabajo, Luis debe acompañar a Yusuf a una reunión con Ahmed Khaleel y Tahir Saeed en el observatorio de la Torre Rotterdam. En la base del edificio, Yusuf le deja todo a cargo a Luis y se va. Ahora él deberá subir y enfrentar a Ahmed y Tahir. Arriba, ambos se percatan de que, no siendo Yusuf el que se reuniría con ellos, la reunión sería una emboscada. Luis reacciona rápidamente y mata a Tahir tirándolo del edificio. Ahora deberá seguir a Ahmed y matarle, no sin antes deshacerse de todos los agentes de la NOOSE que aparezcan en ese momento. Al llegar al punto más alto del edificio, Luis le roba a Ahmed su paracaídas. Este ruega por su vida, pero muere al caer de la torre. Luis debe utilizar el paracaídas para llegar al suelo y llamar a Yusuf, para avisarle que ambos ya estaban muertos. Los problemas de Tony: Evan, Rocco y el blogger Al llegar al apartamento de Tony, lo ve junto a su novio, Evan Moss. Éste último le había cedido drogas, y Tony estaba sufriendo los efectos secundarios de las mismas. Luis le pega un cabezazo a Evan por ello. Después de que éste se fuera, Tony admite que Rocco sigue siendo un peligro, ya que podría quemar sus clubes con tal de cobrar el seguro. La única manera de evitarlo sería tratar con el sindicato de los Pelosi. Luis decide hacer el trabajo, y para ello debe hacer explotar tres objetivos en la ciudad: Una grúa en El Triángulo, un tren del metro en Northwood y un jet privado en el Francis Intl. Airport. thumb|Evan en el departamento|260px Tras este trabajo, Luis y Tony acuerdan reunirse en la puerta del club Hercules. Tony llega junto con Gracie Ancelotti, su nueva amiga. Aquí, el portero Troy insiste nuevamente en que lo cambien al Maisonette, pero ambos se lo niegan. Acto seguido, Luis, Tony y Gracie suben al Schafter negro de Tony, y se encaminan hacia la casa de Gracie. En el camino, Tony le cuenta a Luis sobre un famoso blogger, "El Celebinator", quien había estado hablando mal de él. Propone un plan para cerrarle la boca: invitarle a un paseo en un helicóptero cedido por su amigo Yusuf Amir, y que en medio del paseo surja una emboscada en la cual Luis deba enseñarle al blogger a no meterse con la gente equivocada. Acuerdan que Luis le enviará al Celebinator el correo electrónico de invitación. Al llegar a la casa de Gracie en Acter, Tony y ella se despiden de Luis, quien se va al Tw@ de Berchem para enviar el correo electrónico. Algún tiempo después, Tony llama a Luis, diciéndole que el blogger ya aceptó la invitación y se reunirá con él en el helicóptero. Al llegar, Luis los encuentra a ambos (Tony y el Celebinator) en el Swift de Yusuf Amir. Luis toma el mando de piloto e inician el vuelo. Al aproximarse a la Isla de la Felicidad, empiezan a elevarse en altura. En un momento determinado, Tony toma el mando y Luis pasa a la parte trasera del habitáculo. Se prepara para saltar junto con el blogger en paracaídas, sin embargo, Luis es más rápido y le engaña para golpearle y tirarle al vacío sin paracaídas. Luis rápidamente se tira detrás de él (con paracaídas), y no faltando mucho para llegar al agua, Luis atrapa al Celebinator en el aire y lo salva de una muerte segura, diciéndole que se le ha dado una segunda chance para vivir, siempre y cuando no se meta con la gente equivocada. Ambos llegan a la isla, y el blogger se va, asustado. Más encargos de Kibbutz y Amir Al reunirse de nuevo con Mori Kibbutz, este le dice que quiere competir en una carrera contra él, que se efectuará por aire, agua y tierra. Luis debe ganarle, pero para ello tiene que competir en tres instancias: paracaidismo, navegación y conducción de coches. Al finalizar Luis victorioso, Mori insiste en que sabotearon su coche y que por eso perdió, aunque nadie le cree. Por otro lado, Luis, al llegar al piso de Yusuf, se da cuenta que él está pasando un momento vergonzoso, ya que perdió sus pantalones justo en el momento en el que su padre le visita. Intenta convencer a una chica para que baile con él, pero ella se va, indignada. Padre e hijo discuten, y Luis también se retira. Poco tiempo después, recibe una llamada de Yusuf, quién le pide reunirse con él en el Cruce Estrella. Al llegar, Yusuf estará dentro de su helicóptero (el mismo que utilizaron para asustar al blogger algún tiempo atrás). Ahora deben volar hacia el sur de Broker, donde el NOOSE translada un tanque APC con un helicóptero carguero. Estando cerca del mismo, Luis rompe las cuerdas que sostienen el tanque al helicóptero utilizando un Rifle de francotirador avanzado. El tanque cae en algún punto de la ciudad, dónde Luis debe tirarse con paracaídas, para poder subirse al vehículo y llevarlo hasta la obra en construcción de Yusuf en Castle Gardens, al sur de Algonquin. Hay que tener en cuenta que Luis es perseguido por diversos departamentos policiales mientras tenga el tanque. left|La construcción|260px Volviendo con Mori, este quiere que Luis le acompañe a conseguir unos coches. Su hermano Brucie también va con ellos, luego de haber tenido una pelea y haber hecho las paces. Al llega, cada uno roba un coche de los tres que hay (Mori toma un Turismo, Brucie, un F620 y Luis, un Bullet GT). La policía se percata del hecho y comienzan a perseguirlos. Luis debe seguir a los hermanos Kibbutz hasta llegar al punto de entrega. Al finalizar, Luis queda libre de la deuda de Mori y le insulta, pero al parecer él solo pretende hacer quedar en ridículo a su hermano, quién se enfurece mucho y le golpea. Los diamantes y la chica de Vic Luis llega al piso de Tony, y se da cuenta que tiene invitados, y al parecer, no se siente bien. Tras recuperarse con la llegada de Luis, deciden irse a hacer negocios. Su novio, Evan, también está allí, y se va con ellos. Cada uno va por separado: Luis debe conducir a Evan en su limosina, mientras que Tony se va en otra limosina. En el camino, Evan le explica a Luis que Tony pretende comprarle diamantes a un chef. Al llegar, se inicia el trato, pero es saboteado por los miembros de The Lost Motorcycle Club, con el fin de obtener los diamantes. Evan es asesinado por Johnny Klebitz, uno de los muchos moteros. Luis y Tony deben escapar, de los moteros que les persigan, y posteriormente de la policía. En él Puente de Algonquin, un policía mata al chofer de Tony, por lo que Luis ocupa su lugar. Tras perder a la policía, Luis deja a Tony en el club Hercules.[thumb|Llegando al Bahama Mamas|260px Como siguiente trabajo encomendado por Tony y Rocco, Luis deberá llegar al club nocturno Bahama Mamas, para poder ligar con la novia del propietario del club, y así poder vengarse de él. Según Rocco, Vic (el dueño del club) se encuentra en Las Venturas, por lo que no habrá problema. Sin embargo, las cosas se complican justo en el momento en el que, después de haber bailado juntos, Luis y Monique tienen sexo oral en una habitación privada. Vic llega, y los ve en plena actividad sexual. Golpea a la chica, y amenaza a Luis con una pistola. Sin embargo, Luis reacciona rápido y lo mata. Ahora deberá matar a sus guardaespaldas para salir del club. La trinidad imposible Tony está dispuesto a recuperar los diamantes que perdieron algún tiempo atrás (los cuales fueron robados por los miembros de The Lost Motorcycle Club). Sabe que se va a llevar a cabo un trato en el Libertonian Museum, en Middle Park, y que Ray Boccino va a venderle los diamantes a la Mafia Judía. Tony quiere que Luis irrumpa en el trato y recupere los valiosos diamantes. Para ello, Luis va a precisar llamar a su amigo Yusuf, para que le preste su Buzzard, ya que lo necesitará para el trabajo. Tras hacerse con el helicóptero, Luis se encamina hacia el museo. Una vez allí, decide ubicar el trato desde el exterior del edificio. Mediante unos andamios colocados para reformar el edificio, logra posicionarse cerca de los negociantes. Se ve como los judíos muestran el dinero a los vendedores (Niko Bellic y Johnny Klebitz), quienes muestran la mercancía. Mientras uno de los judíos observa uno de los diamantes, Luis le dispara. Se inicia un tiroteo en el interior del museo, y Luis deberá perseguir al líder de la mafia, para robarle los diamantes. Una vez que los tenga en su posesión, debe escapar de la policía usando el helicóptero de Yusuf. Al llegar al helipuerto (el mismo de donde se sacó el helicóptero) Luis le entrega los diamantes a Tony, y misión cumplida. El secuestro de Gracie Poco tiempo después, Luis llega de nuevo al apartamento del Gay Tony, quién está muy preocupado, ya que se ha enterado que Gracie Ancelotti, amiga y cliente suya, fue secuestrada. Además, su padre le echa la culpa a Tony de su secuestro. El amenaza con suicidarse, sin embargo Luis le calma un poco, e insiste en ir a buscarla. Para ello, utilizarán un helicóptero propiedad de la familia Ancelotti. Una vez que lo tengan, deben dirigirse a Meadows Park, donde supuestamente reside uno de los secuestradores. Al llegar, pueden ver a un tipo subiendo a un Comet rojo, y saliendo del lugar. Tony y Luis le siguen la pista hasta Alderney, en un estacionamiento, donde el sospechoso finaliza su recorrido. Ambos retornan con el helicóptero hacia el helipuerto del Túnel Booth para terminar el trabajo. El traficante de personas Luis empieza a trabajar para Ray Bulgarin, rostro conocido si ya se ha jugado GTA IV. Ray le cuenta a Luis que pretende comprar el equipo de hockey más famoso de la ciudad, el Liberty City Rampage. left|Trabajando con Ray|260px Sin embargo, su propietario no pretende vender al equipo. Y por si eso fuera poco, una unidad del NOOSE no le deja tranquilo, asegurando que los miembros de dicha unidad son corruptos, y pretenden arruinarle colocando falsas pruebas en su coche. Luis, Timur y Ray deberán llegar al aparcamiento donde Ray estaciona habitualmente. Éste le entrega una bomba a Luis, y dice que se la coloque a la camioneta en la que llegaron. Todos se bajan del vehículo, Luis coloca la bomba y se esconden. Llega la unidad del NOOSE, y sus agentes se disponen a colocarle las pruebas falsas en la camioneta a Ray. Luis detona la bomba y mata a varios, y ahora deberá deshacerse del resto. Luego deberá seguir a Ray y a Timur hasta la salida, donde agentes del FIB les dificultarán el escape. Luis se deshace de ellos y lleva a Ray y a Timur a la casa del primero en Meadows Park, para finalizar. Al reencontrarse, Ray le afirma a Luis que ha sido muy razonable al hacerle una oferta a Marki Ashvilli por la posesión del equipo, como para que éste último se la hubiera rechazado. Le pide a Luis que lo mate. Ahora, Luis y Timur se dirigen hacia su paradero en helicóptero. En efecto, Ashvilli se ubica en el edificio de MeTV en Cruce Estrella, por lo cual remontan vuelo hacia allí. Al llegar, Luis se tira en paracaídas hacia la cima del edificio, donde es detectado por una cámara de seguridad. Ahora Luis debe abrirse paso a tiros hasta encontrar a Ashvilli y matarle. Posteriormente, debe salir del edificio. Poco después, Luis se pasa por la casa de Ray, para que este le asigne un trabajo. En eso, Ray le pregunta a Luis si sabe quién era el tipo al que el Gay Tony le compró los diamantes. Luis afirma que era un cocinero, que no reveló su nombre. Por otro lado, Ray le pide a Luis que ayude a Timur con un trabajo que está haciendo en Pequeña Italia. Pero, al llegar al lugar donde supuestamente estaría Timur, Luis se percata de que no hay nadie, y que todo resulta ser una emboscada de Ray, tras haber descubierto que el Gay Tony tiene los diamantes. Acto seguido, Luis halla una caja de pastel con la cabeza cortada del cocinero, y empiezan a aparecer francotiradores y matones para matarle. Luis debe acabar con todos para poder escapar. El último favor de Yusuf Yusuf le comenta a Luis que pretende robar un coche de tren del metro, para enviárselo a un amigo, y que precisa de su ayuda para ello. Ambos se encaminan hacia el Puente de Algonquin, en la entrada de Dukes. thumb|En el tren|260px Desde allí, Luis salta sobre un tren fuera de servicio. Inmediata y curiosamente, se le añaden cuatro estrellas de búsqueda policial, por lo que ahora deberá deshacerse de los helicópteros policiales (helicópteros de la policía y del NOOSE), así como también algunos agentes en las estaciones. A la vez, Luis deberá avanzar hacia el primer coche del tren. Al llegar a la estación Huntington Street Upper, aparecerá Yusuf en su helicóptero de carga, listo para llevarse el coche que está a la cabeza. Luis se aferra a las manijas de uno de los extremos del coche mientras Yusuf lo mantiene en vuelo. Hacen una parada en un campo de béisbol cercano para que Luis pueda bajarse, y finalizar su parte del trabajo. El rescate de Gracie, y el inicio del fin Al llegar Luis al Maisonette 9, se encuentra con el portero Dessie, quién está impidiéndoles la entrada a Roman Bellic y a Brucie Kibbutz, quienes pretenden ingresar no siendo miembros del club. Al final, Luis les deja entrar, pero posteriormente pasa a reunirse con Tony, quien ya ha negociado con los secuestradores. Se acuerda un trato en la Isla de Carga, en el cual ellos les entregarán a Gracie a cambio de los diamantes. Luis y Tony salen hacia Pier 45, donde se encuentra la Squalo de Tony. Deben montarse en ella y emprender rumbo hacia la isla anteriormente mencionada. thumb|El intercambio|260px Al llegar, se encuentran con los secuestradores (Niko y Packie) junto con Gracie. Luis propone a los secuestradores una forma de negociar: Tony debe colocar los diamantes en el suelo, entre ambos grupos; acto seguido, Niko y Packie deben liberar a Gracie. Todo parece salir correctamente, pero al final, el trato es estropeado por Ray Bulgarin y sus hombres, quienes vienen tanto a por Niko y Packie, como a por Tony y Luis. Todos escapan del lugar. Luis, Gracie y Tony vuelven a la lancha y salen de la isla. En el camino, se inicia una discusión en la que Gracie es golpeada por Luis, quedando ella inconsciente. Poco después, Rocco llama a Luis, y dice que quiere verle en los baños públicos de Middle Park. Al llegar, Luis lo ve junto a su tío Vince. Ambos admiten que están acabados, y le advierten que la familia Ancelotti quiere verlos a él y a Tony, muertos. La única solución, según Rocco, sería que Luis mate a Tony y pase a ser el propietario de sus clubes. Todos se dirigen al Masionette, donde le advierten a Tony de la situación. Luis le cuenta la verdad, que la única solución viable para el problema es matarle y heredar sus negocios, traicionándolo. Pero, justo cuando Luis está por matar a Tony, desvía la pistola y mata al tío de Rocco. Este, enojadísimo, les grita a ambos que están jodidos, y finalmente Luis lo obliga a irse del club. En ese momento, empiezan a llegar muchos atacantes (los cuales son enviados de Bulgarin). Después de una gran batalla en el club y en los alrededores, Tony propone que salgan de Liberty City. Sin embargo, Luis quiere enfrentar a Bulgarin. El final Tony sabe que Ray está entablando un trato de heroína en Firefly Island. Ambos se encaminan hacia allí. Al llegar, Luis le dice a Tony que se esconda en Meadows Park. thumb|Luis saltando del avión|260px left|El final|260px Él se va, y Luis se va a por Bulgarin. Ahora debe matar a todos sus hombres y destruir los tres cargamentos de droga involucrados en el trato. En un momento, aparece Timur, y le dice a Luis que todo se acabó, que Ray abandonará el país en avión. Luis mata rápidamente a Timur y se encamina hacia Aeropuerto Internacional Francis|el aeropuerto]]. En el camino, Yusuf llama a Luis y le pregunta si precisa ayuda. Luis se la niega, pero al poco tiempo, Yusuf aparece en su Buzzard dorado dispuesto a ayudar a Luis. Al llegar al aeropuerto, Luis se percata de que el avión de Ray está saliendo, por lo que comienza a perseguirlo. En el carreteo, Luis consigue subirse al avión y matar a Bulgarin, sin embargo, este posee una granada, la cual activa en el momento previo a su muerte. El avión estalla y Luis debe saltar en paracaídas para salvarse. Luego, debe dirigirse a Meadows Park, para encontrarse con Tony y Yusuf, quién recién llegaba en su helicóptero. Luis se reune con Tony en el monoglobo y, junto a Yusuf, hablan de cadenas de clubes por todo el pais. Atuendos que usa *Atuendo informal *Traje del Maisonette 9 *Chaqueta roja *Chaqueta de cuero negra *Chaqueta de cuero marrón *Chaqueta negra Fase Beta Curiosidades thumb|250px|Resaltado en rojo se observa el tatuaje. *Luis López y Carl Johnson, Trevor Philips , Michael De Santa y Franklin Clinton son los únicos personajes capaces de usar el Paracaídas. *Carl Johnson y Luis López son los únicos Protagonistas que pueden bailar. *Después de Victor Vance, Luis es el segundo Protagonista latinoamericano de la Saga Grand Theft Auto (ambos originarios de la República Dominicana ), a diferencia de Victor, Luis sabe hablar el español. *Su estación de radio favorita es San Juan Sounds, debido a que en su Piso Franco, siempre esta sintonizada esta estación y además la escucha por defecto en algunos autos a los suele usar. *En la misión Three Leaf Clover, si pasas otra vez por el banco después de perder a la policía y antes de dejar a Packie McReary en su casa, veras que Luis aún sigue tirado en el piso y los demás rehenes ya no están. *En el robo de los diamantes en el Museo, se pueden escuchar los disparos y los gritos de Niko y de Johnny. *En la misión Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend, jugando con Niko se puede correr detrás de Luis para asesinarlo, aunque es muy complicado que los hombres de Bulgarin te dejen escapar. *De la misma forma, en la misión Ladies Half Price, jugando con Luis se puede matar a Packie McReary o a Niko pero es muy complicado, ya que ambos tienen mucha puntería, te pueden matar de unos cuantos disparos. *Se puede regresar y ayudarlos en el intercambio de disparos con los hombres de Bulgarin. Aunque si ellos te tienen al alcance te dispararán. *Al parecer Luis López fue víctima de abuso sexual ya que en la misión Corner Kids Armando Torres le dice a Luis López que su profesora de 6to año abuso de él. *Cerca del Piso Franco de Luis, aparecen algunas veces miembros de The Angels of Death. *Es posible bailar con algunas mujeres en el club Hércules pero no tener sexo con ellas. Luis sólo intercambia besos y caricias. Sólo tiene sexo con mujeres que estén en el otro club de Gay Tony, el Maisonette 9. *En la versión Beta tiene un tatuaje en el lado derecho del cuello. *El junto con Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, Roman Bellic, Tony Prince, Isaac Roth, Mori Green y El cocinero son los 8 personajes que estan presentes en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Su atuendo por defecto es muy parecido a uno de los peatones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, así como también es bastante parecido al de los guardias de la misión del mismo juego: Madd Dogg *Su corte de cabello (Al estilo Militar) es parecido al de Jerry Martínez. *Desde un modo de vista de la historia de GTA IV y expansiones, Luis está en contra de Niko y Johnny, los cuales son aliados. *Es junto a Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, Michael, Trevor Philips y Franklin los Protagonistas que su Artwork sale en las portadas de sus respectivos juegos. *Es el único Protagonista de la Cuarta generación de la Saga Grand Theft Auto que no hace ninguna aparición o es nombrado en GTA V. *Es el primer protagonista en verse que tiene relaciones sexuales. *Es el primer protagonista en tener un Telefono Tactil, si se fija bien, el celular no es de teclado con botones. Artworks e imagenes Luis Fernando Lopez.jpg|Artwork de Luis Fernando López. Luis Fernando Lopez2.jpg|Segundo artwork de Luis Fernando López. GTA IV Ballad of Gay Tony Wallpaper 2.jpg|Luis López con un Fusil Luis Lopez en un tren.jpg|Luis López caminando por encima de un tren. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Three Leaf Clover *Museum Piece *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item de:Luis Fernando Lopez en:Luis Fernando Lopez Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Latinoamericanos de Grand Theft Auto IV